fannficcfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Second Chance All Stars Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Challenge 1 This was the first challenge, and basically brought people back from the 10 seasons to compete in the same game they did before. Duel 1 Location: Argentina Memorable Moments *Maine, arguably physically the weakest competitor, went into several duels and won all of them except the final three one. She took out several strong people, such as Rachelle and Kayleigh. *Mya and Julie, after being chosen for the first duel, both threw immense fits. Rachelle, after losing to Maine, was also very upset at losing to a "weak player". Also, Nikira threw a fit after being chosen for the duel. *Chantel, Kelsy, Jubilee, and Corinne had a strong friendship which led them through the game. *In the final mission, Hayley and Kelsy were tied nearly the whole time. *Chantel's reluctance for physical contact and heights made her apprehensive to do most missions. *Both Jubilee and Corinne's eliminations were very surprising as they were considered the "two strongest people in the game". Duel 2 Location: New Zealand *Mady, Daria, Cey, and Adana were never on an original season. They were all cast as Rookies. **Jamee was disqualified from the competition because of repetitive fighting. Memorable Moments *The four rookies, Mady, Adana, Daria, and Cey, were a constant target. In the first challenge which involved voting out people you didn't like based on first impressions, they were the first four out. *In an infamous moment, Jamee, who had taunted "quiet, shy" Lissy since the beginning, provoked her by stealing the hairband her grandmother gave her. Outraged, Lissy physically tried to attack Jamee. Neither were disqualified, although both were given a warning and could not participate in the challenge that day. Later that round, Lissy went into the duel and was eliminated. *After Lissy went home, Jamee then taunted Angelee, who had a similar, but less volatile reaction than Lissy. Jamee was then disqualified and sent home. *Leisa, like Maine in Duel 1, was considered one of the weakest players but survived in two duels against two relatively strong people. *Angelee went into an amazing number of six duels. Despite being considered weak and performing badly in the challenges, she won every single one of them to make it to the finals. *On her original season, Angelee played a dirty game and stirred up as much controversy as possible, so when she made the final 2 and the 18 eliminated contestants got to vote which player deserved an advantage in the final challenge, both she and Izzy were shocked when she received it. The jury's votes were based on the number of duels she won to stay in the game. *Cey won a total of three missions and was considered the strongest rookie, until she was eliminated in a duel against Angelee. *Izzy got second in five missions, frustrating her. In the end, she won the second-to-last mission. Whirlwind Location: Jamaica *Cikara, Aleah, Tanita, Aeri, and Shayna were never on an original season. They were all casted as Rookies. Rookie Revolution Location: Panama Every single cast member was a rookie, never appearing on a previous season. Gauntlet Location: Mexico *Aimee, Kate, Serenity May, Taliya, and Tynai were all cast as rookies. Memorable Moments *Aimee was seen as an alcoholic and was drinking nearly every night. She had several emotional outbursts and was deemed very difficult to tolerate as she could not control her behavior when drunk. *Darcy and Cary had an ongoing feud. Cary also fought with Ellee, while Darcy also had a feud with Panda. *Tynai constantly bullied Taliya because she perceived the latter as "abandoning" the rookies and "sucking up" to the veterans to try to stay in the game. At one point, Tynai manhandled Taliya out of her room. At another point, Tynai physically removes Taliya's mattress and puts it outside. The rivalry continued as Taliya threw Tynai into the elimination round whenever she won, and the two fought nearly every episode. Their rivalry culminated in being pit against each other in an elimination round, in which Taliya came out victorious. *Alejandra fell and broke her leg, though she chose to continue on in the competition with a cast, which prevented her from competing in a mission at one point. She was soon eliminated in an elimination round against Alissa. *Kayleigh and Arabela, who had worked together in the past and been in the final two on All Stars, initially started off the season on uncertain terms and opposite alliances. The tension came to a head with an argument between the two, but they soon made up and formed a secret alliance. However, later in the game, Arabela felt Kayleigh was manipulating her and berated her. *Panda surprised everyone by winning two missions of her own, despite being seen as the weakest player. *In a shocking turn of events, the house was able to get Hayley and her good friend and strong competitor Jubilee into an early elimination round. Hayley eventually sent Jubilee home. *Darcy was a manipulator who used her alliance to her advantage. At one point, she convinces the house to vote in Bryanna (her good friend) into the elimination with her, as Bryanna was the person she thought she had the best chance to beat. Later, she uses her alliance with Alayna and Taliya to vote in fellow alliance-mate (but strong competitor) Ellee into the elimination round, shocking everyone and causing a screaming match between her and Ellee. *At the final 4, Hayley won the mission and got to choose who was safe from the elimination round. She shocked everyone by choosing Taliya to be safe, which infuriated Darcy who assumed she would be safe. Darcy and Hayley ended up having a huge fight over the decision. *The final 5 mission consisted of the players' mothers showing up and performing in the mission with them. Seeing her mother causes homesickness for Taliya, who almost quits, but she decides to stay in the game. Ganging Up Location: Dominican Republic *Ashlee, Iridian, Irula, Keela, and Saskia were all cast as rookies. Collision Course Location: Thailand *Adela, Jyoti, Lalan, Norine, and Sariah were all cast as rookies. Draw Blood Location: Brazil *Armany, Carissa, Chanda, and Shiree were all cast as rookies. Memorable Moments *Janna constantly came into conflict with various cast members, notably clashing with Julie over alliances, Carissa who insulted her military background, Armany after she voted her into the elimination, and Christeena as she struggled to maintain their friendship. *Christeena, being the original winner, was a constant target by many of the cast, especially once she voted to eliminate Gabrielle. That action led to Gabrielle's season 8 alliance banding together and recruiting other people, namely Adelyn, Julie, and Sidney but marginally Stephanee and Shiree. *Stephanee wins a challenge with her best friend, Maleen, but struggles to decide who to vote in and breaks down. She eventually chooses Carissa. *Heaven's elimination surprises everyone, as she drew a kill card. Most people thought she would go much further in the game. *While out one night, Stephanee apparently hears Sidney and Julie talking about her, causing her to become upset. In an attempt to console her, a drunken Adana attempts to confront Sidney, leading to an altercation between the two including a shove. They are reprimanded and both show remorse and apologize to each other. Later the next day, Sidney pulls the kill card and goes home after losing the elimination. *After one challenge, when Julie thinks she is going to be voted into elimination, she throws a huge fit and fights with Christeena, Janna, and Sinda. She, however, avoids elimination due to Richine. *Richine confides in Stephanee after Heaven's elimination that she has considered leaving the game. Stephanee misinterprets and informs the rest of her winning team that Richine wants to quit, and Richine is subsequently voted into the elimination. Richine is upset about the misunderstanding but ends up losing the elimination and going home. *Shiree conspires to get rid of Armany and Carissa, and gets Armany very drunk on a night out in an attempt to have her hungover for the next day's mission. Armany ends up on Shiree's team for the mission, but they win. Shiree is able to convince others on the team to vote in Carissa, who loses the elimination and goes home. Shiree and Arabela also conspire to get rid of Christeena's allies, first by Arabela winning a challenge with Stephanee and Chanda and convincing Stephanee to vote in Sinda, and later by telling Janna that Christeena has been gossiping about her, causing Janna to angrily vow to target Christeena. *Shiree balances an alliance with both Christeena and Arabela, though the two target each other. *Chanda faced off in a 2.5 hour endurance battle against Stephanee, with the latter ultimately winning, upsetting everyone as good sport Chanda left the competition. *Adelyn bakes a surprise cake for Maleen's birthday, but due to a misunderstanding Adana eats part of it, causing Adelyn to publicly excoriate her. *After winning a mission, Goldy Lee waits for anyone from her team to approach her to discuss the vote. No one does. When voting, Stephanee attempts to burn a vote on her friend Adana, thinking no one else would vote for her. The three next voters all vote for different people, creating a tie. Upset at the lack of conversation from her team, Goldy Lee votes Adana in, surprising everyone since they knew it was a burn vote. Stephanee is upset but she and Adana make up. However, Adana is angry with Goldy Lee but eventually loses the elimination. Later, Armany uses this move as a reason for her distrust of Goldy Lee and goes off on her several times. In retaliation, she destroys Goldy Lee's garden but later faces her in an elimination round and loses. Coliseum Location: Italy *Chris, Katarine, Leyla, and Mik were all cast as rookies. Memorable Moments *During a deliberation for the Coliseum, Izzy and Jyoti's alliance plans on only having four people volunteer but a total of only six people volunteer. Wanting to compete, Lindey volunteers despite being part of the alliance. The rest of the alliance is angry at her due to their plan potentially being threatened unless one of them wins. Lindey tries her best but loses out to Mik, and is subsequently voted in. She is able to win the elimination and sends home Liana in a surprise early elimination, but feels betrayed by her alliance and jumps ship, setting in motion the later implosion of the alliance. *During another deliberation, Bellalynn tries to volunteer the seven people who have not been in the Coliseum yet. Katarine objects, and when Bellalynn asks why, she says she wants to go as far as she can without competing. Bellalynn goes off on Katarine and the house's attitude towards her sours. Katarine later tries to recant her statements, but she is eventually voted in and loses the elimination to Izzy. *Daria lands in the bottom 2 and finds herself as the swing vote versus the two alliances she's in and must choose between siding with Izzy or with Darcy. She eventually votes Izzy into elimination, capturing her ire and sparking the implosion of that entire alliance. *Lillie was emotionally unstable and broke down into tears on multiple occasions. Despite a close bond with Juliet that kept her in the game, various situations such as confrontation with Chris, being asked to side with many different alliances, and performing poorly in the Coliseums caused her to doubt herself. She asked to be sent into elimination to try her best and see if she should continue - Darcy volunteered against her to earn her money, and sent her home. *Daisy and Jyoti had a short-lived but volatile feud that began after an off-handed comment from Jyoti towards a drunk Daisy, but culminated in nasty arguments, Daisy covering Jyoti's wall in insults, and Jyoti eventually convincing others to vote in Daisy, where she loses the elimination. *Darcy and Jyoti got into a huge altercation when Jyoti insulted Darcy's performance in the Coliseums. In addition to a huge screaming match, Darcy ended up throwing a drink on Jyoti and threatening to pour bleach on her. Lindey became very upset at the aggression and attempted to act as a peacemaker, which only further sparked the ire of the two. *Juliet had a well-known fear of heights, but ended up in several Coliseums that involved heights. While worrying about one of these, Chris makes a comment about Juliet's fear that upsets her. Juliet confronts Chris, but Chris is mostly unbothered. Despite her fear, Juliet tended to perform well even in Coliseums that did involve heights. *Kira, Christan, and Taliana form a strong friendship despite Christan being in Darcy's alliance. Though friends, they do come in conflict sometimes, specifically when Kira questions Christan's loyalty to her because of her involvement in Darcy's alliance, and when Kira wants Taliana to volunteer for a Coliseum so she isn't outvoted and forced to go into elimination against Mik. Taliana refuses, upsetting Kira, and when Kira wins the Coliseum she considers stealing Taliana's relic, but instead goes for Lindey's. *Christan's friendship with Kira and Taliana puts her on the outs of her alliance with Darcy. At the final ten, when the number of people in each Coliseum is reduced to 5, Darcy expects Christan to volunteer as she's been in the least number of Coliseums. When Christan refuses and Juliet is voted in instead, Darcy explodes on Christan. *Christan and Kira end up in a physical elimination against each other, where Kira easily beats Christan, except for DQ'ing by not pulling a flag off correctly. Kira is sent home to the surprise of everyone. *Lindey injures her hand in a Coliseum which indirectly contributes to her elimination later in the game, as she is not able to perform at full strength. Jagged Peak Location: New Zealand *Joelle, Kennedy, Lauren, and Nia were all cast as rookies. Memorable Moments *Soon after arriving to New Zealand, Bettina and Gabrielle got into a huge altercation stemming from bad blood from their previous Challenge "Whirlwind". Bettina exposed Gabrielle's personal life, and subsequently Gabrielle was able to manipulate the pick to get Bettina at the bottom. After this, Bettina vowed to stop being polite and be as much of a villain as the house saw her as. *Bryanna and Gabrielle also had an ongoing feud, culminating in an argument that ended with both girls getting drinks thrown on them. *Makenzie became close with the tight-knit alliance of Perita, Zeena, Aneeka, and Nia early on but was quickly forced to betray them as Kassidey (her best friend) began to target them and spread the idea of getting them out. Upon finding out that Makenzie was in on the plan, Aneeka and Zeena became angry but the plan worked and they found themselves eliminated in back-to-back episodes. *After winning a challenge, Stacy and Nia made a promise to each other to keep their best friends (Karri and Perita respectively) out of the elimination. Stacy kept up her decision, but did not realize that the match-up she made forced Nia to choose between Bettina her ally or Karri. Nia had no choice but to betray the deal, with Karri ultimately going home, which upset both Stacy and Nia although they did not hold it against each other. *Despite being a part of her wider alliance, Stacy successfully targeted Kacina after she perceived her to be a threat due to them playing a similar game. Kacina was offended and the two argued, but was eventually sent home. *A confident Joelle, despite being a rookie, announced her intent to target the only former winner Toribelle, which caused several arguments between the two. Toribelle's strategy within the picking ceremony involved mostly choosing Joelle to prevent her from coming at the bottom and calling her out, a strategy which Joelle found cowardly. *Bettina resorted to emotional manipulation when advantageous for her. On one occasion, with Gabrielle's friend Fayth going into the elimination, Bettina taunted Fayth in an attempt to get her to lose her focus. It ended up working and Fayth lost the elimination and was sent home. Later, Bettina tries to manipulate Makenzie against her own alliance by insisting that she was being dragged along as a lay up. *After a night out where a drunken Makenzie accidentally bumps into Aeri multiple times, Aeri comes into her room the next morning and incites a screaming match, with Kassidey, Gabrielle, and Akira coming to Makenzie's defense. *After a picking ceremony where Ashlee chose Toribelle (her friend) instead of someone in her alliance, Bettina verbally excoriates her.